The Paradox of Time 时间悖论
by Caladeth
Summary: キャッヾ( *)〃LOFTER 链接： ヾ(* )〃キャッ
1. Chapter 1

-角色年龄有变动→_→

-表示人名翻译无能ORZ

埃瑞斯托=Erestor

罗比利亚·萨克维尔-巴金斯=Lobelia Sackville-Baggins

如果中土镇的女孩子再多一点的话，这里的唯一一所学校就会重新变得正常了。这些是中土镇学校高一的唯一的五个女孩子—罗比利亚·什么什么-巴金斯，小玫·卡顿，伊欧文，亚文以及陶瑞尔。剩下的61个学生都是男孩子。

中土镇女性少的一个很大原因就是这里有一个非常奇怪的传统。基本上所有的男孩子自小就留长发，所以说对某些家长来说生男生女都一样。在这里，资源比较充足，除了生育以外也就没有什么事情需要女性的特别才能。当然，女红的手艺还是要传承下去的—这就是为什么很多男孩子都会跟着奶奶学绣花的原因。例如埃拉丹和埃洛希尔这对双胞胎—他们的奶奶凯兰崔尔是旷世奇才，大事小事样样精通。

言归正传，回到中土镇学校的话题上。这所学校教学范围非常广，提供了从幼儿园一直到高中毕业的教育。这其中很大的原因是老师们不舍得看着学生之间的友谊随着分班、转学而淡化，旧日的同学们也分道扬镳；但也有人说这是因为中土镇实在没钱再造学校用房。

而中土镇高一的六十六名学生则被平均地分进了三个班。他们从幼儿园小班开始就在一起上学，而其他同学当然也习惯了五个女孩子会不时展现出来的女性性征—每月有几天心情不好发脾气、胸前面有两块东西等等；而这五个女孩子也渐渐习惯了整天被异性围绕着。并不像你所想象的那样，除了亚文以外，高一的女孩子并不像世界其他部分的阳盛阴衰的学校的女孩子们一样被男孩子们娇纵。

亚文被宠爱的主要原因是她的双胞胎哥哥，当然也还有她的父亲在镇上议会里工作的原因，反正无论怎么样和她的美貌完全无关。亚文是个努力的学生，但是如果没有了她的追随者的帮助的话…她的成绩也就是仅仅及格而已。

但如果要诚实地说的话，高一真的没有什么成绩好的学生。传说很久以前，当现在这些学生的祖母们还在上学的时候，中土镇学校的每个年级、每一个班、每一个座位都被超级好学生们霸占。之前提到过的凯兰崔尔奶奶就曾是他们中的一位。而随着时间的流逝，中土镇的人们越变越笨，所以现在的中土镇学校也没有什么好学生了。当然，埃瑞斯托除外。

埃瑞斯托是A班的学生。虽然中土镇学校并不是按照成绩分班，但是埃瑞斯托仍是A班的学生。他是一个经典性的学霸—还不如说书呆子更合适点，但他并不是一个真正的书呆子。埃瑞斯托不善言辞，除了伏在书桌前面写作业、复习之类的，就是在破旧的音乐教室拨动琴弦。有人说除了前面的这两个地点、他家、学校的走廊以及厕所之外，埃瑞斯托哪里都不去；而其他人则反驳说他连厕所都不会踏进一步。埃瑞斯托喜欢音乐，但他羞怯的性格并没有给他带来太多同样喜欢音乐的朋友。有人说埃瑞斯托喜欢住在一个小区的亚文，但是大多数人坚称他是同性恋。无论怎么样，埃瑞斯托自己可是从来没表态过。

要说人缘比较好的学生呢，大多数人则会立即想到陶瑞尔。传言说陶瑞尔的出生地并不是中土镇，而这也是一个事实。陶瑞尔是个孤儿，或者说弃婴更加准确一点。她是被馅饼屋的主人瑟兰迪尔在一天外出采购草莓的时候捡到并收养的，而连她自己都不知道她在那之前的身世。但有一个老人则口口声声地发誓他十六年前砍柴时看见一个啃着胡萝卜的大胡子把那个有着火焰般鲜红的头发的小姑娘扔到草丛里。到底事实是什么，没人知道。

读者到这里应该可以发现了，笔者有注意困难症以及经常跑题的习惯。回到正题，在高一陶瑞尔是很有人缘的！大家喜欢她直爽的性格，也对她的箭术赞不绝口。

馅饼师瑟兰迪尔的妻子在生下儿子之后乘船去远方的大陆，而之后就再也没回来。他在改行做馅饼之前是一个…战士。他会击剑、骑马，而他的箭术据说是百步穿杨的。他改行做馅饼师的原因没人知道，但是大家都知道他将这些技巧传承给了自己的孩子们—自己的儿子和年龄一样的养女。于是呢，镇里的人都知道，馅饼师的孩子们很会射箭。

除此以外，陶瑞尔那一头少见的红色头发也是为她吸引注意力的一个原因。在人群中远远地就能认出她来。当然了，没有一个同学（除了馅饼师的儿子以外）会像对亚文一样对她。大多数男孩子和陶瑞尔的关系是…哥们儿。她成绩一般性，但由于陶瑞尔过于心直口快，老师们要么就特别喜欢这个学生，要么就特别讨厌她。三个月之前班主任刚为了早恋的问题找过她，但是她拖着比自己矮一个头的同班同学奇力坚定地说高一不算早恋了。没办法，中土镇没有什么人去明细规定什么早恋非早恋之类的，老师也管不着。简单地来说，谁都拿陶瑞尔没办法。

中土镇时不时会发生歧视事件。长得高、皮肤白的、头发长的精灵欺负长得矮的、胡子多的、身体圆的矮人；而几乎所有人都会歧视和怪物长相大同小异的半兽人们。而作为小镇未来的希望，这种歧视事件从来没有在中土镇学校发生过。学生们最多也是互相看不惯而已。但是在做小组讨论的时候老师严格的"每组至少一个人，一个半兽人，一个精灵，一个矮人，一个霍比特人"的将同学们混合起来的命令还是有效的。当然时不时也有混血儿举手问老师"我算什么呢"的问题，而老师则尽最大的努力避免回答—有人说过了，埃瑞斯托比中土镇学校里面的所有老师都聪明。

—欲知后事如何 请听下回分解—


	2. Chapter 2

**中土镇学校以前的事情（上）**

中土镇学校实行小班制，每班大概也就二十至三十个人左右。领导们宁可浪费师资资源人力物力，也一定要严格遵守小班制。

据说很久以前，当中土镇还是中土村的时候，全年级只有一个班，一个班有六十几个人，而且秩序也不错。那大概是凯兰崔尔奶奶上学的时候吧，学生们都很乖，老师也轻松，教学质量也高。现在呢？一个班就这么些学生，上课时制造出来的噪声还是能让老师神经崩溃。于是中土镇老师的辞职率不是一般得高。十三年前埃拉丹和埃洛希尔升小学一年级的时候，老师们实在忍受不住了，甚至到了罢工上街游行的地步。同样地，三年过后当埃斯泰尔和莱戈拉斯升小学一年级的时候，中土镇学校的老师们因为忍受不了连续不断的恶作剧，给校长写联名抗议书要求放假三天。

你看，学生们说的一点没错。看上去这些老师还没有埃瑞斯托聪明呢。

校长也不是不爱惜员工的领导，于是中土镇学校真的放假了三天。在此同时，他把这四个不省油的灯的监护人们分别请来了学校喝茶，或者说的正式一点，进行关于学生纪律问题的三方面会谈。

中土镇学校的校长不是别人，正是著名的格洛芬戴尔。他是个伟大的人—帮助建设中土镇和出海过一次尔后返回之类的事迹在中土镇里人人皆知，但是他回来后就隐退到第二线，专心注重中土镇未来一代的教育。此时他正为这桩事困惑着。他实在搞不明白为什么这四个捣蛋的学生中竟有三个是镇议员爱隆的子女—至少是他的被监护者。

另外一个学生是馅饼师的孩子，而在这一点上格洛芬戴尔倒并不是非常吃惊。他是一个相信家族血脉的影响的人，而之前他刚刚处理过那个红头发的一年级女孩子带酒桶来上学并邀请同学共饮的事件，只是好像没叫上馅饼师而已。格洛芬戴尔也真迷惘了，到底是跟六至七岁的同学们宣传喝酒有益健康更严重呢，还是上课用箭把老师粉笔射裂更严重？

校长不是那么好当的。格洛芬戴尔从教几十余年，第一次认识到这一点。

他很快地写好了两封信，并印上了校长的图章。一封寄给爱隆，一封寄给馅饼师。格洛芬戴尔长叹了一口气。幸好这两位家长都是精灵（并会说精灵的方言），否则的话他就不能用上漂亮的腾格瓦花体字了。他依稀记得在他之前的老校长带着有些种族歧视的口气说过，基本上捣蛋的都是半兽人，而精灵孩子一般都很乖。现在看来，那个老校长真的是个种族歧视者。格洛芬戴尔闭上了眼睛，想象着爱隆用两只手拎着三个孩子的耳朵叫道—"说！为什么把小章鱼塞老师的眼镜盒里！"的样子。

很久以前，在他刚刚航海回到中土镇时，他曾被镇议会聘请过，所以从技术上来讲，格洛芬戴尔其实和爱隆共事过。但是这次会面却不会非常尴尬，因为格洛芬戴尔很擅长和关系亲近的人谈他们（或者是他们孩子）的弱点。他是个有经验的人，而一个出过海又回来的精灵还不会对付三四个熊孩子吗？！

"静候您们的光临。"格洛芬戴尔喃喃地说道，站起身来向门走去，离开的时候顺手关上了灯。

"我的儿子们，你们在学校里表现如何？"在书房里静静地读完那封礼貌的信之后，爱隆平息了他熊熊的怒火，摆出一番笑脸走进了自己两个儿子和一个养子的房间。

"Ada，你说我们进你房间要敲门，你怎么就没有敲门呢！"埃斯泰尔皱起了眉头轻声说道。

正在给读一年级的伊欧文联名写情书的双胞胎们赶紧收起了信纸。"就是就是。"

埃斯泰尔向自己的哥哥们瞥了一眼。三个孩子随即扭头给了爱隆三个无辜纯真的笑容。"我们在学校里表现很好啊Ada，""上次考试还拿满分呢，""体育课我跑步跑得比谁都快，""音乐课我竖琴弹得比老师还好，""美术课我还画了一副你的肖像呢，看！"就像是先前排练好的一样，说话声此起彼伏。而随着埃斯泰尔拿出了那副用蜡笔画的、即使用一年级学生水平来衡量也是惨不忍睹的爱隆像，房间寂静了下来。

爱隆扭过头去，抬起手指擦掉了不自觉地掉下来的一滴泪，然后又转过身去。"挺好的啊埃斯泰尔，画的…很有水平。"爱隆在小学生教育杂志上读到鼓励能激发孩子的潜能。"但是一只小鸟告诉我你们在学校里玩恶作剧？"

"Ada，我们已经三年级了，不要用我们小班时候相信的谎言来骗我们了。"埃拉丹无奈地说道，"肯定是哪个老师给你写信了。"

埃洛希尔接着说道，"Ada如果你拿到信的话也不要相信，那是渔夫的儿子巴恩伪造的。千万不要相信他啊Ada。你会闹笑话的。"

爱隆微笑着离开了房间，但是靠在他儿子们房间外的墙上，他分明能听到小家伙们诡计得逞的笑声。他的目光游进了书房门里，并且定在了书房桌子上的那封信—这哪是某个没经验的老师写的信，这可是校长亲自下笔的最后通牒！爱隆认得曾经的同事格洛芬戴尔的字迹，但虽然他从来没搞明白为什么格洛芬戴尔会去从事教育方面的行业，爱隆还是不会怀疑这个优秀的精灵的。他长叹了一口气，默默地走进了厨房。

爱隆给自己倒了一杯热水。缥缈的烟雾从素白色的瓷杯中往上飘，爱隆的思绪回到了自己妻子重病出海寻医，从此杳无音讯的六年之前。自此之后，他就投身于中土镇的建设工作，并一手养大三个孩子。作为单身父亲，爱隆并没有给孩子们找后妈的想法。一对凯兰崔尔/凯勒鹏夫妇就够他受的了。今天幸好凯兰崔尔去萨鲁曼那里串门、凯勒鹏出门买他最喜欢吃的双莓派，否则爱隆注定要淹没在他们"你怎么教育孩子的"的口水中。

爱隆又叹了一口气。无论如何，还是一定要去一下的。他想着信上用花体字标好的日期-明日下午3时，然后站起了身往书房走去。

是时候给这些孩子们收收骨头了。

"小桃子过来。"莱戈拉斯对大约比他小三个月的妹妹招了招手。矮小的身影在街角邮筒旁显得有点可疑。

"诶，干嘛？"正在一旁和亚文玩踢毽子的陶瑞尔小跑了过去，伸着头好奇地望着。

莱戈拉斯神秘地把手中地那张纸递了过去，"幸好今天我拿信，否则明天我们两个都得挨揍。"

"小桃子，你还玩不玩啦？"亚文在不远处轻声喊道。

"就等一分钟，小暮星！"陶瑞尔笑了一下。亚文有另外一个意为暮星的辛达林名字，而这也成为了她在学校里普遍的绰号兼爱称。

"啊，这不是…这不是校长写给Ada的信吗！！！"陶瑞尔惊呼道，"跟我那次带酒桶去上学校有关系吗？"

"有很大的关系。"莱戈拉斯认真地点着头，"如果你不乖的话Ada就会看到这封信，然后关我们禁闭，然后不让我们吃他做的派。"

远处的亚文往地下看了看。这对兄妹好像完全不知道她能听到他们讲话似的，旁若无人地在讨论—如何瞒过自己的Ada？他们难道不是乖孩子吗…但是陶瑞尔很亲切很关心她啊…亚文想了想，还是决定回家要和自己的Ada讨论一下这件事。

"嗯，我知道了。"陶瑞尔也同样严肃地点了点头。"谁都不要去说。我去对付小暮星，你随便找个角落把信烧了。"他们击了击掌，便分头去做各自的事情了。

陶瑞尔转过身来，向脸色几乎是煞白的亚文走了过去，她的嘴角弯起了一丝笑容。陶瑞尔拿起了扔在地上的毽子，掂了一掂，随即转头对亚文道：

"说吧小暮星，封口费多少？"

你看，才小学一年级的陶瑞尔就已经有黑帮女老大的气质了。

—欲知后事如何 请听下回分解—


	3. Chapter 3

**中土镇学校以前的事情（中）**

小亚文最终还是告诉了Ada。

那天她从馅饼屋门口走回家的时候就感觉心塞。像是什么东西被捂在那里，被压抑着，恐怕它跳出来似的。亚文是个乖孩子。她从来没有过秘密、恶作剧、八卦精神之类的东西，她所有的愿望就是自己的两个哥哥和一个弟弟能够乖一点，少惹Ada生气。亚文自己就很乖。虽然在学校里她的成绩非常一般，亚文也从来没有过放弃努力，而且上课积极举手并且参加老师组织的各种活动。她是个好学生，但亚文的成绩并没有埃瑞斯托那样好，也没有自己的弟弟那么差—但为什么老师一直对她说"你是个好学生"呢？

亚文是不会保守秘密的一个孩子。虽然她有自己的原则，知道对朋友要忠诚，但是她也会帮朋友掂量掂量，并决定做对他们最有益的事。现在看起来，对陶瑞尔最有益的事是让校长好好地和她Ada谈一下（但不要骂她和她哥哥），然后告诉她要做一个乖孩子。亚文不知道陶瑞尔能不能做乖孩子—上课传纸条，考试抄答案，带酒桶来上课，大声地笑—这些好像都不是亚文心目中"乖孩子"和"淑女"的标准。可是，陶瑞尔对她那么好，帮她提重物，帮她拿午饭，帮她学习（虽然陶瑞尔自己成绩也不好）…亚文挺内疚的。她决定了，要把她的小桃子扳过来，变成一个和自己一样的乖女孩子。虽然亚文现在好像已经听到了陶瑞尔的"叛徒！！！"的大叫声，但是她还是叹了口气。

这都是为你好啊，我亲爱的小桃子。

亲爱的格洛芬戴尔校长：

请您接收来自我的最诚挚的歉意。三个孽子在学校里的调皮行为，全怪鄙人教育不当。明日我将携埃拉丹、埃洛希尔以及埃斯泰尔去您的办公之所，接受您的批评和教育。但为了大家的方便，请问校长可否将会面地点改在离学校较近的、环境也好的馅饼屋？

你诚挚的，

爱隆

"叛徒！！！"陶瑞尔大声地喊着，摔着馅饼屋的门，对着一脸惊讶的莱戈拉斯叫道，"Ada在哪里？！"

"小桃子怎么啦？Ada出去办事了。"莱戈拉斯走了过去。即使是小孩子，听着陶瑞尔的语气也不像是有好事。难道…他平息了一下自己的诧异，并试探性地问道："Ada知道了？"

"昨天我问小暮星要多少封口费的时候，她什么都没说就跑掉了，我还以为她就免费帮我保守秘密了呢。然后刚刚我在街角垃圾桶那里练射箭的时候，我看见爱隆，就是小暮星的爸爸还有校长，往我们馅饼屋的方向走！幸好我逃得快，否则他们就看到我了。"陶瑞尔上气不接下气地说，火红色的头发在背上一颤一颤的。

"跟你说过多少次，世界上没有免费的兰巴斯！"莱戈拉斯捂住了脸，小大人似的为自己没有教育好陶瑞尔而感到内疚。"现在看来那两位贵客是想光临我们的馅饼屋来着…小亚文肯定跟她Ada说了，然后爱隆觉得不扯上我们Ada不好玩，所以他们才改地点的…或者他们只是经过这里而已。"莱戈拉斯对他自己父亲和爱隆之间的兄弟之情以及毫无道理的纠葛了解的不能更清楚了，而所有人都知道如果去中土镇学校的话，除非你想被漫天的传单和路边小贩的叫卖声淹没，即使绕路也不能走馅饼屋所在的商业街。"Aw，现在该怎么办嘛！"

"没关系的，反正Ada不在家。"陶瑞尔还没等莱戈拉斯把话说完，就非常有策略地把馅饼屋门上的牌子翻成暂停营业，然后就脱了鞋站到椅子上去拉窗帘。"诶，门锁呢？"

莱戈拉斯眯着眼望着自己的妹妹，一阵关于他自己才是那个不成熟的人的想法浮上了他的心头。听到了关于门锁的问题，他跺了跺脚，走过去无奈地回答道："哎呀你忘了，Ada昨天不是说门锁坏了吗！然后他今天就是到铁匠毕佛那里去修锁的啊…拿个木条塞进去算了。"

陶瑞尔搬来了家里所有的武器（除了Ada不让他们碰的那些），然后把那些刀啊、剑啊、弓啊之类的全部一股脑儿地往两个门把手中间塞。这两个孩子还太小，并没有考虑到从门外可以看到这些"防卫"并且很容易就可以认出他们捣鬼的痕迹。在陶瑞尔穿上鞋子之前，她爬上了窗户并往右边瞥了一眼—"快点快点，他们马上就要走过来了！躲到吧台后面去！咦—那不是爱隆的双胞胎还有他那个养子吗，这是要开派对的节奏？"陶瑞尔一边拖着鞋皮一边蹒跚到吧台后面，一边嘟囔着。

馅饼店里一下子就静了下来。两个孩子蜷缩在吧台后面（虽然他们站起来也没有吧台高），捂着自己的嘴，怕自己呼吸的声音会引来麻烦。蓝色的眼遇上了绿色的眼，而随后这两双眼睛都看向了地面。在海的另一面的中土镇，在那个总是飘着水果香味的馅饼无力，两个才六岁出头的孩子虔诚地朝着他们的神—伊露维塔—祈佑着一个平安无事的午后。

"就便宜两米利安。我今天没带零钱。"馅饼师瑟兰迪尔摊了摊手，对着铁匠毕佛说道。

讨价还价从来不是从小就有点怕生的馅饼师的强项，但他暗自决定自己需要在这方面多多练习。说实话，他其实还有点怕在他面前的那个眼神中有铁之硬朗的矮人工匠。每当馅饼师往毕佛额头上的那把斧子看的时候，一阵寒气就会不自觉地顺着他的脊椎骨往上爬。一开始去毕佛那里修锁的时候是冬天，而馅饼师总会不自觉的发抖—不是因为冷的原因。幸好后来馅饼师逐渐习惯了这种…奇异的东西，他也发现毕佛其实是一个挺好的人。但是…这位铁匠的性格和铁大同小异。

"看门上那块板儿，怎么说的？"毕佛说话带有浓重的矮人方言的口音。他用他身边的斧头往门上那块歪歪扭扭的刻着"谢绝还价"的木板指着，"三十二块两毛二。一分不少。"

瑟兰迪尔不情不愿地将三十五块递给了毕佛。当对方问及还需不需要找钱的问题时，他重重地点了点头。他才不会多给矮人铁匠三块米利安呢。虽然馅饼屋生意兴隆，但是为了自己两个孩子的高等教育，瑟兰迪尔还是需要从一分一毛开始积蓄的。

"我说，精灵啊，你这个锁干脆就换掉了，天天来找我修，还一直掉链子，烦也烦死了。"毕佛一边说着，一边把修好的锁递给了馅饼师，头发中的铁片装饰叮铃叮铃地抖着，"买把新的锁不还便宜点吗。真是太年轻太幼稚，不会好好想事儿。"

馅饼师没敢和毕佛多搅合，因为他知道自己在馅饼屋之外的区域里的时候他的辩论技巧就会降到零。他接过那个印着熟菜店标志的塑料袋，点了点头笑了笑，就离开了阴暗的铁匠铺子，逃一般地小跑到阳光明媚的大道上去了。

外面的太阳非常好。馅饼师眯了眯眼睛，奇怪着怎么没有带自己的墨镜出门。他走进了商业街，努力地无视着身边"二十米利安一只的鸟！卖八哥啦！！"以及"专业教辅，保证你一个月学会矮人语/辛达林/昆雅/半兽人语，先生请看一下"之类的叫卖吆喝声。馅饼师突然觉得，当一个人身处于的吵闹无比的喧嚣声中，反而能够更好地过滤掉响声，使心平静下来—他决定了回家要和自己的孩子们讨论一下这个问题。

在骄阳的照射下，馅饼师的记忆回到了五年前。当时他的妻子出海淘衣服购物，从此就再也没回来。馅饼师有些罪恶感地感觉到其实那还是一件好事。从他把襁褓里的陶瑞尔捡回来的那一刻起，他的妻子希瑟瑞尔就没有喜欢过那姑娘，一直叨念说要把她送到福利院去。不过这样也好，估计希瑟瑞尔就从来没想过要回来…终究到底，她爱大海，她也属于大海啊。

不知不觉地，馅饼师竟然已经能远远地看见馅饼屋了。他感觉非常吃惊—为什么今天走的路感觉这么短？但是当他用精灵的优秀视力定睛一看—咦，那不是小孩子他们的学校的校长吗…还有另外一个…那不是他们同学家长爱隆么…他孩子是小叶子的朋友…不对不对，他们光临馅饼屋干什么？！！

—欲知后事如何 请听下回分解—-


End file.
